Document FR 2 905 997 discloses a controlled-friction device having first and second elements mounted to move relative to each other in a sliding direction, a friction member being arranged between the two elements and urged towards a wedging position by a presser member so that in one direction of relative movement between the elements along the travel direction, it prevents movement of the two elements, and in the other direction of relative movement, it exerts an opposing friction force on the two elements that depends on the stress imparted to the wedge member by the presser member.
For that purpose, the friction member includes a friction surface rubbing against one of the elements, and a bearing surface bearing against the other element, those two surfaces being at an angle to each other.
That device has the drawback of operating in one direction only, since the friction member acts as a wedge presenting relative movement in one of the directions.
In the same document, rotary devices are shown that operate in both directions of rotation.